THE FOOL
by rmlawson78
Summary: When you love a woman your not suppose to, it was only suppose to be sex!


_**THE FOOL**_

_**THIS IS JUST A LITTLE FUN FLUFF FROM A FACEBOOK CHALLENGE GIVEN TO ME! I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS. I HOPE YOU HOTLY FANS ENJOY, CONSIDERING I AM A DEMILY SHIPPER!**_

I told myself that the next time she came to town I would resist her, but now as I lay here with her raven locks spread across my chest feeling her soft breaths….bringing those feelings of desire back to the surface. I know it's so wrong of me to give into my hearts desires when it comes to her but when she gives me those looks….the way she touches me faintly to make sure I know what she wants…God all the little things she does to break down my straight-laced demeanor.

I still try to figure out why she keeps coming back to me every time….. Even though I know her heart will never be mine…..it belongs to him, but I guess I can thank him for being so blind to her wants & desires she lets me lavish her in. I guess when I see the reflection in her eyes it shows what a fool I am….but I keep on hoping and believing that she knows how much I love her! If only I could bring myself to be honest with her about how I really feel…that this is just not sex for me anymore. After Haley died I knew giving into these sexual desires with her was something I should have never partaken of but she is like some kind of illicit drug I am addicted to.

She starts to stir looking up at me with those beautiful mysterious brown eyes with the smirk letting me know she wants more before she has to go at which I can only oblige her desires. She kisses my chest over my heart as she straddles me, I am already full of desire for her….damn her she makes me seem so week in my self-control for knowing she already feels my stiffened appendage against her inner thigh. I cannot help myself as I pull her closer to me so I can taste her, as I assault her lush lips I can still taste the sweet red wine from last night upon her lips…..god she taste so good…I feel her pulling from me so I let her go as she rises she takes me into her hand stroking ever so gently before she grinds herself into me…! As she guides the tip to her slick folds easing herself down slowly…..I love the look she gets right before she takes me in all the way then that little smirking breath she takes of satisfaction turns me on even more making me want to flip her over and pound into her like my life depended on it, but I know she needs this….I know she needs the control….I know she's going to make me come unraveled begging her not to stop! As she picks up her momentum I cannot help but to grab her lush hips pulling her into me even more, for her to only grab my hands and intertwine our fingers as she rolls her hips into me more sending herself into oblivion as the first orgasm rocks through her delectable body, she slows her thrust into me which only makes me thrust up into her more knowing this will bring her to another climax even sooner than before. She shakes herself through another ripple of pleasure that has been sent through her entire body as she comes back down off her high she speeds up her thrust to only make that tenseness build in my lower groin which only soon makes my whole body stiffen as she sends complete and utter pleasure throughout ever measure of my being I cannot help but to call out her name as she comes again I feel her whole body shuttering into me as she collapses on my chest I wrap my arms around her hoping I can hold onto her for just a little while longer…but she gives me a quick kiss then she jumps up making her way to the bathroom, I watch her beautiful naked form sway away knowing that our time was bittersweet and that she will rush to see him before she goes…..leaving me here feeling like the fool that I am in love with a woman who's heart I will never have.

When she called me a few hours later from the hotel asking me if I wanted to take her to the airport because she wanted to see me one last time before she goes I couldn't help but feel elated in the factor he had disappointed her, but then again I guess that makes me the fool once again…as I watch her walking back from check in she makes her way over to me I pull her into my arms at which she instantly wraps her arms around my neck nuzzling herself into me….I think I hear the slightest whimper come from her…..I pull back ever so slightly to see the tears in her eyes which only makes me instantly pull her into me tighter and ask her if she is alright? She hesitates slightly as she tries to catch her breath….I cup her cheek to wipe away stray tears and to make her look back up at me…I ask her again what's wrong beautiful…..she grins and says I do not want to leave you in a faint voice….I shake my head in disbelief….did she just say what I think she said….she says I know I am a foolish woman I know you could never love me and I know we said this was just sex…..but….but Aaron I love you…..I cannot help but kiss her but she has already taken my breath away….so as I pull away from her slightly I say I love you more than you could possibly imagine Emily!

_**OK I HOPE THIS IS NOT TO AWFUL BUT IN TRUTH THIS WAS A BIG CHALLENGE FOR ME….BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT! PLEASE R&R!**_


End file.
